Welcome back,Sarah
by micasj44
Summary: Sarah comes back to White Chapel 4 years later than she did in season 2. What had happened since she left?-
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME BACK,SARAH

_What would have happened if Sarah didn't come back at the end off the summer in season 2? In m story she comes to White Chapel a few years later? Will she and Ethan be together or destiny will have others plans?_

* * *

**SARAH POV**

It have been a long,long time. I really couldn't belive i was in White Chapel again,its feels so damn good to be back. All this years the only thing i could do was imagine this,wanting to be in to be with my friends,to see my family again...

When you are away,fighting vampires to keep them all safe you miss even the most annoying things about all. Erica's madness,her sarcastic manners,her thirsty vampire personality,her stupid fights with the boys, i told her more tan once i hated that things,you know? But she is my best friend,my sister,even being that. Rory's stupidity and irritating innocence and Benny's bad jokes,magics disasters and useless comments could always make me smile when i really don't have any reason to... And then is Ethan... that little geek would be with me always,trying to keep me safe -_it was the other way around,but- ,_ listening to all my problems,he makes me feel wanted,loved, even being this creature. I love all my friends,but with him...

I really tried not to,but i really love him,love him more than a friend.I really hated myself for not telling him my feelings when i had the chance,for not kissed him when i had him right in front of me,smiling his lopsided smile. I could have been his girlfriend,we could have been in love...You know,i dreamed about that many times...

- Well,look at that another vampire! What a surprise!Listen girl,we could make this easy: you tell me who you are,if you are here for a normal life or to destroy the humanity,and blah,blah,blah- no way, this is...

- Erica?- i said, turning around to face her,stopping with the whole fly aroud the city again..

- No way! Sarah?! OH,MY GOD! I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!-and with that she is giving me the more tightest hug she ever give in her life.I have tears in my eyes,I don't think you could really understand what it feels being with your best friend,your sister again,after all this year of miss and need her...

-Erica,oh my god Erica! I missed you! i REALLY,REALLY MISSED YOU!- I said to her,higging her as much as i cry a little like this,enjoying the moment...

She let go af me,wipe her tears again and for the look in her face i have some explanation to do...

- Where were you? I really thought you weren't alive by now,i expected you to come back for 4 fucking years? Where in the hell were you? Why you never called me or Rory,or Benny,and Ethan, don't let me start with him, you now how sad he was,how he tried to make you come back,how he missed you? How we all missed you?- she is really ..upset,and a little really missed me,and

- I didn't wanted any of you worrying for me,or coming after me.. This was the most hard thing ever for me to do! You don't have idea of how lonely i felt,or how much i need all of i wanted was you all being safe,and i fighted like hell for that.. But is all over now,in here to stay,to go back at what used to be...- i managed to say between sobs. Erica smiled at me and said

- Welcome back, babe- she hugs me again,i laughed-welcome back-

* * *

- Wow,it's all like it used to be!- i said to Erica while looking everywhere,everything and everybody..

- Well,its White Chapel,all the things interesting in here involves or something evil,something supernatural or both- Erica says to me.

- And... Where are we going?- i asked her. We were walking like ten minuets already-_i wanted to see the city again,like a normal person should do it- _

- Right here, a certain somebody don't belive in me so,we are going to show him-she smirks at me,puting me behind her,and knock the door. I look at the house and realise we are in ...

- What a surprise,babe!-he says kissing Erica, wait.. Benny called ERICA babe? he actually kissed her?! They are dating?! Why didn't she told me?- _i know,i know,I'm not in place to be mad at her,but still!-_

_- _And well,where is Sarah? You know,i don't like to joke with that,we...-

- I'm right here Benny- i cut him of,taking a step next to Erica,smiling at look at me trying to convince himself he is not dreaming-_typical Benny-_ and then

- NO WAY! SARAH! Oh good is to god to see you again!- he practically screams,while spinning me around.

-I missed you too!- i told him,laughing at his excitement.

When he finally put me down,and after explaining him why i didn't called and everything,and after a few more hugs, I said to the lovely couple:

-Where is Ethan? I want to see him-_ more like I'm dying to see him._

-Want to give him the surprise of his life?-Benny ask me smirking, I laugh at him and nod. He takes Erica's hand,and we are going to Ethan house.

I could felt butterflies all over my stomach.I spend most of my nights thinking and imagine in Ethan Morgan with 19 years,in how handsome he look now,in his reaction when he see my can say nervous isn't enough to say what im feeling in this moment.

* * *

In the walk to Ethan's i noticed two things :

1- Ethan don't live with his parent anymore,and

2-His new home is an apartment.

The building is actually the biggest i saw in the ,big and expensive,his parents love him so much and have money,you could said.

- His parents bought him the apartment for his 18 birthday-Benny informs me when we step in the elevator and Erica hit the 9 button.

- That party was epic!You missed many things,like that,and we getting popular in school.I'm going to make you a recap later-

Well,when you are away for 4 years things happen,obviously,and knowing my friends, it was really... weird,crazy and interesting.

The elevator stops,the doors open,and we step in the hall.

- Nerd King lives in the 98-Erica says.

When we are at the door with the 98 i take a deep breath and when I'm about to knock the door.

-Wait!- Benny says,pulling a key out of his pocket-We are going to surprise him,and what kind of best friend don't have the key to his friend aparment?-

- Actually,he steal it from Ethan- Erica objets.

- Hey,steal is a harsh word,babe! I rather borrow,yeah,that is better - He says,hugging her while opening the door.

- Whatever helps you to sleep at night,babe - Erica says,smirking to he glared at her she kiss his to are soo adorable,i always knew they will end togheter.I wonder if me and Ethan could be like this someday...

Stepping in Ethan's apartment i see the living room,with a huge white couch and a coffee table,the tv and an X-BOX -_same old Ethan- _In the walls are pictures of the guys,his family,and people i don't know.

Laughs catch my attention, his laugh and... a girl laught..Jane maybe?

- He is in the kitchen-Benny whispers Follow me - We walk in to the kitchen,making the less noise we can.

The hall ends and we step in the kitchen,a large kitchen with a big fridge and counter...

In the counter is a plate full of strawberries,whipped cream, and a girl,a girl with brown hair and long legs wrapped around Ethan, her fingers in his hair. A taller,muscular,and shirtless Ethan,who is kissing her long neck,she trew her head back and moaned when he sneak his hand under her shorts white shorts and the other one is lifting her blue,pink,white,and aquamarine fringes tank top.

I can't stop staring at them ,feeling my eyes watering,and my heart the boy i love about to make love to a girl who isn't me...

Erica cleared her throat and they opened their eyes.

-Guys! We eat in here! You have two rooms!-Benny rols his eyes,and kiss her shoulder a last time, the girl laughs and look at us . Her blue eyes are sparking,her pearl white smile shines in her perfect red lips,with only one dimple showing,her curls fall in her face of her messy bun. She is gorgeous,really gorgeous.

- Well,you could have knock the door,too-Ethan say and turn to us,smirking and holding the girl's waist,the girl wrap her arms at his neck..

- We wanted to surprise you-Benny replies.

- Oh,yeah? What it is?-he ask us.

- Surprise- i said,fighting my tears back,and trying to act happy.

_Yep,is so good to be in home..._


	2. Chapter 2- Some things never change

_**HI! Thank you all for reading my first chapter! I'm new at this and is good to see somebody like what i you know,this is a multi chapter history and i want you to now a few things:**_

_**1-Sarah comes back four years later here;**_

_**2-Benny and Erica are dating;**_

_**3-Rory is in the story too;**_

_**4-Ethan and Benny both have 19 years;**_

_**5-Sarah is so in love with Ethan,but him...**_

_**6-I'm writing in Sarah POV but if you want it in another character POVS too,let me know.**_

_**Well is all for now,heres is chapter two:**_

* * *

Ethan looks at me for like two minuets,trying to figure out if is me or not,then :

- No shit! Sarah!?God we missed you so much!-he says in my neck while he is hugging me, so he practically pics me up,he is so tall and i didn't even have hells on.

- Ethan,you don't have an idea of how i missed you!-my voice is breaking but i can't cry now,I'm supposed to be happy! I really,really missed him and nothing feels better than be in his arms. It feels right,it's feels safe;like I'm made to be in them,to be with him...

We stay like that for a while-a little while if you ask me-then he let go in look at me with a serious look in his face,i have some explanation to do_-again-_

- Where have you been,all this time? I looked for you,we all looked for you,years!four years!Do you know how much we worried for you,and you didn't even call at least!-he is a little angry now but the happiness in his eyes is still there.

- I know! I know you tried to find me and it was really selfish for me to not let you now I was alive,but that wasn't easy for me either! Do you know how much i missed you,how much i need you...all? I wanted you safe and I fought for that,but I'm here,in home again and we are safe and sound,is all that matters don't you think?- i said,trying to smile at the end-i know it was my bad to worry them this much,but what is made is made now,and we are together again,no?-

He looks at me,at the regret and sadness in my eyes and smile at me,saying:

- Next time you are taking us. You know? We are like the avengers of the city,and very good if you let me add-he smirks a little,his factions are manly now,and with that smirk...i was going to tease them but the girl,who is still in the kitchen counter talks first:

- You are Sarah?The famous Sarah? Guys in here talk about you all the time,i was dying to meet you!.It's really good to have you back and safe,they really missed you,- she smiles at me. Her smile is really kind and sweet,like she means all she said.

-Oh,I'm Sky by the way!-she adds,smiling again.

- Where are my manners? Sarah she is Sky Gellar,my gilfriend. Babe, she is Sarah Morgan, the famous Sarah-Ethan introduce us;wait ! He said girlfriend? I always thought he would have a beautiful girlfriend but let myself dream a little and hope he will wait for me. But who would pick a vampire when you can be with a beauty like her...

- Ethan's Girlfriend? Woah,she is beautiful E,well done!- i put my best fake smile,I'm going to be happy for him,his happiness is before mine and judging the stupid "I'm in love " look in his face when he calls her my girlfriend he is very happy with her,without me...

When Ethan is about to say something,Rory jumps in the kitchen.

- Vampire ninja in tha house!-he screams,good old weird vampire ninja Rory...

- Can you guys Knock like a normal person would do it?- Ethan yells,annoyed.

- Ethan,my man we aren't normal persons-he responds,and when Rory is right Rory is just roll his eyes and somethings never change..

- Anyway,What up my friends? Sarah?-he finally spots me , and for the next five minuets he is spinning me around in the air,hugging me with his vampire strength - thank god I don't have to breath to live-

After another round of i missed you's,explanation and hugs,Erica says:

- Dorks we were supposed to go to the new coffee today!.Want to come with us Sarah?-

- Sounds good! It's been a while since I drank cooffe!-and is true four years or so..

- You are up Babe? It would be fun.-Ethan ask to Sky,who is still siting in the counter,rubbing her thigh.

- I can't- she pouts-Lex asked me to help her with the last things for the party. You guys are going right? Sarah you are so going,it's gonna be a good party and it seems you didn't have one in a long time-she says to me,and she is right my last party was that school dance!,sad but true.

- Definitely! I really need a good party-I say,nodding at her and looking to my friends,party with them would be perfect. They all nod and we have plans for tonight.

- Amazing! I'm going to tell Lex you are taking an old friend tonight-she looks at the clock in the wall-And i should go now,nervous host is waiting. And you still owe me my strawberry cake!-She says to Ethan,jumping off of the counter.

We all go out to kitchen to the living room,Ethan holding her hand-I know,this is hurting me but i can't take my eyes off of them,i like pain you could say -

When we are in the living room Benny and Rory pick a video game of the table and argue of what version of the game is better with Erica yelling at them:stop being dorks already,it's time to grow. And it ends in a debate of the little child all have inside.

Meanwhile,Sky is in the mirror of the wall,letting her hair go of the messy bun and fall free in her back. Her hair is long,light brown,and with curls at the ends. Ethan is mocking the other three,making her laugh. She fix her lipstick and turn to us :

- See ya tonight,then!Have fun and don't burn any building down!-she says

- It was a one time thing! And completely necesary!-Benny says,offended and i don't want to now what happened that time.

She shock her head and we all say give Ethan a little kiss and whisper:

- Miss me-Sky want to step back but Ethan grab her waist,giving her a longer kiss.

- I miss you already - he whispered,his hand going up and down the curve off her back-in moments like this I really hate the super earing thing...

- Stop teasing me!-she scold him-I have to go!-she give him a peck on the corner of his mouth and walk to the door.

Ethan watch her ass as she walks,Benny and Rory are watching too. Erica realizing this smack Benny's arm and Ethan do the same to Rory.

Sky turn to wave us goodbye and frown to the scene in front of her.I wave back shrugging my shoulders. She shock her head and with that she left the apartment.

- What was that?-Ethan and Erica ask the other two.

- And you ask?-Benny says to Ethan.

- Well... she is my girlfriend i can watch her-Ethan says.

Being the good soul I am,i ask them:

- Can we go to the coffee already? We have plans tonight and is getting late-before another fight starts.

- Yeah,before I make someone eat his own eyes-Erica says walking to the door.

- Let me grab my keys and we can go-Ethan says

- Ethan? Your shirt-i remember him-not that i mind the view,but i don't think he likes to walk around shirtless...

- Oh,right-he says,blushing a a move of his hand,the shirt is right in front of grabb it and put it on.

- What the hell was that?!-i ask him,astonished

- That? It's a long story,and it can wait to the coffee,I'm starving!-he says,like is nothing.

- We are going or not?-Erica ask/yells from the door-someone is a little cranky...

We go out the apartment,to the elevator,when Rory says:

- Ethan,my favorite friend can I drive us to the coffee,please?-giving him his best puppy eyes.

- No - Ethan firmly says,pressing the button 1,making the elevator go down.

The next three minuets of my eternal life Rory begs to drive Ethan's "baby who isn't Sky".Erica tells them to shut up,Benny says he knows a spell for that,we tell him to don't even think about it and Rory give us a talk about the freedom of expression...

* * *

When we are siting in a table outside the coffee with our orders made-and no Rory didn't drive. It's time for me to ask about a few things I want to know.

- Well,guys,I know i was gone for a long time,so much things happened and blah,blah, I'm dying to know somethings and we have time now,so...-i say to them.

- Ask whatever you want and we'll see what we can do-Ethan says.

- First of all: What the hell what that earlier Ethan?- I ask him my bigger doubt at the moment.

- That is a new ability i have-he starts-A year or so after you left i was in my bedroom doing homework...

- Like always-Benny comment

- And I needed a book was in the shelfs in the other side of the then,the book was on my hand! I was like "what the hell is this" at first but after a while I tried to do the same with other things and only with a move with my hand the come to me. Telling the whole story to Benny's grandma,she told us i wasn't a seer only and my powers were waking up and it will show up since there... Yeah that was my face then,too-he adds seeing my astonished face.

- What other power you have?-i asked him,again.

- I can control and use any form of matter and energy ,pyrokinesis,telepathy,time-bending for now,you can say -

-Now?-another day,another power or what?

- I can develop another ability any day. My whole power isn't out still according Benny's grandma and her "friends"-he explains to me and I'm more confused now,so we are changing the subject.

- Another weird new power you guys?- I ask the other three.

- These two are still the vampires you used to know and I improved in magic,nothing more-Benny says and the other three look at him with a "you call that improve,really?" look.

- Ok,much supernatural trouble since I left?-i asked them.

- Vampires,werewolves,witches,crazy wizards,sirens,ghosts,zombies,evil were a good fight and much trouble,but then normal - Erica answer this time.

Now,here come my personal live questions:

- Enough with that stuff. Benny and Erica are dating,since when?- _this is gonna be good_.

- A year,and a half - they both say at the same time-cute!-

- I knew you two were meant to be ! How did it happen?-im curios,i know.

-She was jealous of a girl, i told her i only liked her after a fight and we go out since then...-Benny says looking at her and intertwining their fingers . She smile shyly - there isn't anything more cute and shy than Erica in love and Benny is sweet in his dork way.

- I'm so happy for you guys!- i tell them . Rory is quiet and it isn't normal so:

- And you Rory? Someone especial in your life?-i asked him

- No,the right girl for me didn't come I'm having fun this way-he smirks and we all know what he meant.

Looking at Ethan i note he is staring inside the building,smiling and mouthing things. And who is in there? Yes,Sky who is beating her long eyelashes and a girl who should be Lex are waiting for their order at the counter.

- Well it seems like someone is so in love - it's hurts but it's true...

He didn't even hear me so i cleared my throat,loud.

- You said something?-he ask me,still looking inside.

- Since when you are with Sky?-i want to know that,but i don't want to.I need someone who understands me so he/she could explain me...

- Two years and nine months. Since senior year in high school.-he says and look at me,smiling and he is so happy,i don't think something made him this happy . For the past four years i wanted me to be his happiness,like he is mine..

Sky and her friend come back with a big bag. She smiles at us and blow him kiss . Ethan mout her an I love you and her response is an i love you go. Then they go to a car and Lex drive them away.

- You really love her don't you?-i ask him,my voice coming like a whisper.

He smile to himself and say:

-I think love isn't enought...-

_If something here is never going to change is my love for him,even if he loves her..._


	3. Chapter 3-Party rocks

**_Hi! I'm back! Thanks for read!_**

**_Sugestions,questions and comments are all welcome!_**

**_ENJOY..._**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Party rock_

When Sky is far away, Ethan put his whole attention back to us and I use the chance to ask more things before we have to go...

- Guys! You are in college now! How was high school without me?- i ask them.

- Pretty good. Unexpected things happened - Erica said,smirking.

- Man, High school was EPIC! You missed the best years of my life,Sarah!- Rory says,smiling to himself for the memories i think...

- Tell me about the "Unexpected " things!- I'm anxious to Know...

- You wouldn't belive me but nerds here were popular! And I'm not jocking!- Erica says, with a serious face.

- School biggers dorks were popular?- It amaze me,and i think you too...

- Hey! School bigger dorks are here!- Benny says annoyed - And why is that hard to belive? We are pretty cool - _proud Benny talking..._

- I know Benny! For that you are my friends -_ I'm a good soul giving my friend the reason._

- And the reason of your popular kids status is?- Magic, maybe?

- Puberty hit our little friends here hard,and the rest is history - Erica says. And if you look at them,you would give her the right. Our favorite nerds are all grow up, tall and muscular. Yep puberty hit them hard...

- We came back to school one year, two after you left to be exact ,and suddenly: party every weekend,new friends and dates - Ethan explain.

- Don't forget the football team!- Benny says.

- That was a pro,too. You will be surprised of how good they are - excuse me ? are we talking of the same guys i used to know?- It's all true,but hard to belive I know- Magic don't have nothing to do with this ? I turn to Benny and

- I didn't do anything! Ask grandma!- he said,getting my accusation.

- What kind of friend don't has faith in the sports abilities of her friends?- Rory say shocked.

- The best kind - I say, smiling. And seriously,better friend for them than me? Not found,sorry.

- Well i miss the popularity,got it. Another thing? - curious much,no?

- The boys love life, i had to deal ALONE with that mess - Erica says looking at me - That is what you have for having one female friend. Thanks to the lord for Sky! One: for being my other best friend and two: for making Ethan fall in love. Another thing you missed!-

- Care to explain? Don't tell me the half of the story!-_ I hate that! _

_- _Benny here fall in love to hard to fast - Rory says, glared at him and...

- Our friend Rory too,but the girl never gave him a chance - Benny take his both smirk and looking to Ethan:

- E, our man, didn't fall in love-Rory began - ... but that was before Sky - Benny finished. Ethan nods to me..-

- And the lovely Erica here was the love counselor - _ The lovely and always humbel Erica..._

_And all the roads lead in Sky. Now,she is the next subject :_

_-_ When did Sky came ? Or she was always there ? Or...?- i ask them. They look at Ethan like saying : It's your clue to talk, so he respond to me.

- She came, came to the city , in our senior year - Shy Ethan comes back and is in love to my dismay...

- Well since E here don't want to explain I'm going to insight you - Benny smirks and this will be fun...

- Sky and her beautiful self came to our life's in senior year. We all were like : woah, is her even real? but Ethan had that what we like to call love at first sight and didn't want to admit it until one of our football team mates came in the picture. What was our relation with her then,you could ask? -_ i ask that_- Erica wanted a friend and the whole female part of school hated her - Erica punched him - Hey! You know its true!- the other three nods and she cross her arms with a : "I don't support you guys" look

- ... So she developed a friendship with her, and we did it too. Rory,I and the male population in here tried to go out with her,but she only liked Ethan. When another of our friends and team-mate, Nick Dalton - I remember him! Popular and hot. All the good ones are behind Sky?- asked us for advice to go out with her, E was so jealous,you had to look at his jealous face! He raise an eyebrow,cross his arm and go all sassy. - something more cute than jealous Ethan?

-... Sky told us Nick wanted to go out with her and he was cute and funny so why not? Ethan exploded and told her his feelings. And since then they are happily,in live,togheter...- Benny finally ends his rant and Ethan is all blushed but nods at me. I smile at him. Why so cute?

Wait: - She knows about... the supernatural part?- if they told her that,she has all her trust... and mine too,now

- Yeah,she knows,and she isn't scared of us and think we are evil creatures. Being my girlfriend put her i danger and i wanted to let her know what was the danger and what we fight,to keep her safe. I want her safe, i won't forgive myself if something happens to her...

- She got the karate girl moves to,so she knows how to protect herself - Erica says,more to Ethan than for me and something tells me what didn't let Ethan be with her since the beginning was the danger she is exposed to now...

- And since she didn't run scared for dear life when she find the true,you could tell she is the girl for me...- he smiles his "I love Sky "smile,its adorable how in love he is... and it hurts too,but...

- You are going to love her like we do,just wait - Rory says smiling. They really love her,and want to like her too,but is difficult when she have what you want the most in this life...

We chat like that for a while,but it's getting late so he have to go in different ways to go party!

Saying bye-with girlfriend Erica is a little hard to let her go of Benny - we go headed to Erica house to make us more beautiful than we already are - Rory I love you for that-

* * *

Erica's House is exactly what used to be but with pictures of Benny and the lovely couple in all her room. Her mom was surprised to see me and asked how was my "exchange program in Thailand experience" - sounds like Benny no? Oh,and i have to buy Thailand presents for her...

I'm concurrently siting in her bed,watching tv for the first time in years... Four years actually..

- Since when?- she suddenly ask.

- Since when what?- I'm confused now...

- Since when you like him?- .. i think i now where the conversation is going...

- Who?- i ask again...

- Ethan! I'm not blind you know?- I'm that obvious?- And don't even think in lie to me! I know you!-ok there goes my "i don't know what you are talking about " plan.

- Since we met,but i didn't want to admit it. Now is to late...- i say to her,tears in my eyes.

-... Sarah,he loved ...- she want to comfort me but there isn't something she could say to make this better...

- ... I know, he loves her. He really does..- don't cry,don't cry,don't cry.

-... and I'm happy for him...-she hugs me and I cry in her shoulder.

* * *

After I cried my eyes out - literaly - we changed our clothes for party ones,made the hair and make up of the other we fled to Ethan apartment. We all,except Sky,are going there before the party.

Rory open the door for us,and says:

- Well,look at you! And i didn't think you could get more beautiful- he smiles.

- Thank you Rory,you are not bad,either.- i smile at him.

Erica with her little blue dress and high black heels goes to Benny,who was his mouth dropped at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend ,and kiss him.

The boys are in jeans and shirts,very handsome.

Ethan comes for the hall-i don't know which room is behind that - wearing a white v neck shirt,jeans and says to me :

- Beautiful like always,Sarah - and smiles his famous smile.

I think i look good in this black dress and with my black very high hells - I'm short,ya know -

Ethan picks his keys and we are going to party! It's about time!

* * *

Ethan drive us to a big house-Lex is rich,you could say - and park his car. There are many cars,the music is so loud and people is everywhere.

Yep,this party is going to be good.

We enter in the house and everybody is watching me,and saying things like : is really Sarah?, When did she came back? She is a little fat right now and Man she is so hot!- thanks super hearing! Not the sarcasm..

We grab a red cup and go to the garden,Benny want to go there,so...

Rory is gone and don't ask me where or for what - I think you know for what to - and Ethan is looking for his girlfriend...

The music is very good and without really thinking I'm already dancing along.

It's been forever since i been in a really good party so,I'm going to enjoy it,Without thinking in Ethan and Sky..

We go to with Erica and myself with Ethan - he is very good at dance if you let me add -

I'm having so much fun,with my friends and with him and don't let the comments like : They are very close, I think he cheats on Sky with her, He is a dumb fuck if he broke with Sky Gellar for her, He and Sky where the perfect couple,i hate her! He is so much to be with her - affect me, you know why?

_Because party rocks_


	4. Chapter 4 - Throw our party a-wave

**Well,**_** I don't know if somebody reads my story but i like to writhe so,here is chapter 4!**_

_**Suggestions,questions and thoughts are all welcome.**_

* * *

Chapter 4:Throw our party a-wave

After a while of dancing -_ very good music,shot out to the dj_ - I was a little tired and Ethan was thirsty,so we stopped to go grab a drink for the table at the left side of the pool - _big pool too - _and there were bottles of different drinks,with and without alcohol. He grabbed a beer. Since when Ethan drinks? I have no idea. BUT he is about to turn 20 so,I can't scold him like I want...

- Wow, you drink? Not exactly what I expected.- I told him.

- Well, I hate to say it,but you missed things in my life. This and a few more. But I'm not telling you. Your "this is happening?" face is pretty hilaryous.- He smirked,drinking his beer. I laughed and the people around looked at us,and the rumors are coming back. _UGH, if i didn't miss something is people and their tendency to give more attention at the others lives than theirs..._

- That is your "I hate you all" face. Whats wrong?- Ethan asked ,seeing my angry face.

- People are looking at us and making stupid rumors - He raised an eyebrow ,_like saying what kinda rumors?_ so I explained - Now,I'm the biggest,ugliest fattest slut and you are a cheater, who is so fucked up to dump Sky Gellar...-

- Nothing i didn't hear before - I frowned my eyebrows so he explained - When we made to the popular guys stage, we started to get gossip like crazy. I think I'm used at that now - He took another sip at his beer.

- Yeah,so now you act like you didn't even heard,don't you?- i ask him. He nods - My problem is I have to hear it all,even meters apart!- _is horrible,really! Try to think in hearing all. Now, all what you hear is things about you,not exactly the best type. See what I see? Well,what I hear.._.

- That is bad. Sky always says : when you know who you are nobody can change that,or even try to put you down. You aren't ugly or fat and for what I know,neither a slut,so... - i smacked him,the last part wasn't funny - Hey, what was that for?...No,seriously,don't let them get inside of your head and ruin your night - he smiles at me,_and with that smile what can be ruined? Yeah,my love life.._

And when I was going to thank him for his advice in life, Guess what happened? Yeah,her.

In the moment when he saw her I wasn't important anymore. _Yeah, I'm a bit dramatic BUT he ignores me,his beer and the world around except her. And that is all what I wanted for me..._

She was walking down the stairs to the garden,her long legs were shown for her short black skirt. She had on orange high -_ really high -_ orange shoes .Her hair was flawless and straight,and she didn't have much make up on,fresh,glamorous and natural.

Everybody is watching her,wanting to be like her_. I want her boyfriend,too._ Sky smiles and talk a little with a few people and then she saw him. He smiles at her and I could tell you he didn't go with her to not left me alone,so she come to us.

- Oh,man. I'm a lucky bastard - he says to her,she laugh and kiss him - No,seriously,you are gorgeous,babe - Sky smiles at him and then she see I'm here too.

- Sarah! It's so good to see you! You are enjoying the party?- she smiles at me. _Like I said before, i like her,but i want her boyfriend,what make difficult to not show my envy for her. But she is being nice,so..._

- Yeah,thanks by the way. I'm having a great time,it's been a long time - I said smiling.

Ethan is tired so he ask us if he could sit for a while. This two are going to do couple things,I don't want to see that,so :

- I want to dance! I didn't dance in like forever.- I say.

- That's the attitude! Can you be like your friends and don't sit in the middle of the party?- Sky says to him.

- You love me this way,so nah. Sare, have fun! But take care! Guys are a little ...affectionate with drinks on...- Ethan says,taking her hand.

- Don't worry! Vampire, remember?-_try_ _touch me and you are dead Budd, really. _He shook his head and then they go to one couch. Ethan sits and put her in his lap. Kissing her shoulder and running his fingers up and down her leg.

I found Erica in all the mess, Benny was hungry so he went for a snack and Rory is nowhere to be found. We dance three songs before I watch them again. Now, the lovely couple is dancing.

Sky is grinding hard on him,he had both hand on her hips and he kissed her whispered something to her,and they go inside When Erica saw me looking at them,she wanted to say something to me,but...

A big wave that came from the pool hit the floor and all of us,hard. Another one after that.

When i finally could open my eyes, I saw someone in a black cap with his face covered -_ Really,is the only outfit that the bad guys knows about?- _

Everybody started to yell and run in all directions,with more waves hitting us. Erica yelled at me to look for the others,or something like that. I can't really hear a thing with water splashing in my ears. It was so strong too,it hurt. We used our speed to go hide in the other side of the garden.

Benny and Rory come to us,water still in everywhere.

- What the hell is happening!? - Benny asked

- Guy in there is playing with water and throwing waves.- I explain to the confused boys.

- And why the fuck is he doing that!?- Rory asked this time.

- Can we stop with all the questions and try to stop that thing!- Erica yelled.

- Okay,calm down! Where the hell is Ethan? That thing is too fast for us to atack him without be thrown away with a wave- Benny says.

- Fucking Sky inside the house, so don't count on him and think in the plan B - I said,annoyed._ We need him and he is with her?_

- Well, I'm here. Our fuck was short - Ethan says behind me. _Wave boy ,throw me to Singapore,please?_

- It's about time! How we can stop that?- Erica says,pointing to the guy destroying all the things around,why is he making that?

- It seems like he is looking for something,but that isn't the best way to ask for. Okay, I'm going to talk to him. Be ready to attack him,and be a little wet too...- Ethan says to us.

- And Sky,man?- Benny ask him.

- She was going to take everybody out,even herself. Don't worry. Well,it's time to stop aqua man- with that,he appears in front off wave boy. Erica goes to the left and we stay at Ethan's right .

Wave boy stops and stares to us. Ethan speaks:

- Hey! The party wasn't that bad! It wasn't necessary to wave it down!-

- Well,Morgan,the party is just starting - it was a girl! And she knows Ethan...

She try to hit him with a wave but he made the water go to the left with his hand.

- It isn't fair for me to not know your name since you know mine - he says.

- My name isn't important. But since you insist - she trow other wave,with more force this time. Before it could hit him,Ethan stop it.- I'm Lucy -

- Okay, Lucy. I'm going to be kind and ask you nicely :What do you want?- Ethan asks her.

- You should know what we want- another wave is throw Ethan make water lif up and hit her hard, making her fall to the ground. Erica and Rory run to her,grabbing her arms,not lettin her make another wave.

Benny,Ethan and myself walk to them .Benny discovered her face. She has red hair,sea green eyes and an evil smirk. Ethan ask her again:

- Now,we can stop playing do you and your crew want for us?-

- You should know what we want. Aren't you the smartass?- She says.

All this thing is annoying me,so my vampire side show up,showing her my fangs.

- That isn't going to scare,you know?- she smirks at me.

- Look,Lucy we don't want to hurt you. But my patience has a limit. What do you want?

- We want you Morgan,we have plans for you-she looks at him.

- And why do you want me?-

- All at his right time,Morgan. And is my time to go .- she says and getting away from the two vampires hold,she stand up.

- Oh,no. You are not going any terram-Benny says

But she didn't even flinch at his spell,letting us amazed at her magic immunity

Lucy smirks again and says:

- And remember: the party just started -

And with that she is gone...

* * *

**_Review and tell my what you think! _**


End file.
